


When the waves come crashing down

by Emthewitch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Scars, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, abused neil, neil cries, neil has nightmares, neil was raped I'm sorry, post-Baltimore, scared neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emthewitch/pseuds/Emthewitch
Summary: When Neil accidentally falls asleep on the bus a series of events unfolds, exposing some secrets that maybe Neil wasn't so eager to share...who knew a nap could turn into a very much awaited breakdown.
Relationships: Neil Josten & David Wymack, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	When the waves come crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first pic so i apologize if its not the best! I'm going to try to do this fandom justice but anyways here we go!

> _" You look just like your father you know? Same hair, same gorgeous eyes...real shame that bastard of a mom of yours had to take you away from me so soon isn't it Nathaniel?" Neil felt like the breath was knocked out of him, not only from the torture he just faced, but the sick reminder of his moms death had him feeling like he couldn't catch a breath. "Don't...you have no right to speak about her-" Before he could even finish his sentence Lola crawled on top of him, making the near suffocating space of the trunk even smaller. "I usually like fiesty my dear Nathaniel, but now is just not the time...your father said I could have my fun with you as long as you lived so why don't we continue hm?" Neil couldn't imagine what other tortures Lola conjured up in her wicked mind, although none of them could've surprised him more than this. With Neil pinned under Lola and his hands restrained, Lola started to delicately trace her hands up and down his chest...._
> 
> "-eil---ake up-"
> 
> _To say Neil was confused would be an understatement." Lola what are yo-" once again being cut off, but this time by a mouth being forced upon his own. Neil struggled, still being hazy from the previous torture session definitely didn't help. He was confused, what was happening? "You know you've always been pretty" Lola says between her relentless assault. "I've been begging your father to have some fun with you and well.. I guess I got my wish."_
> 
> "Neil--wrong-him?---him up!-"
> 
> _Neils eyes cleared with realization and his struggles renewed, albeit 10 times harder. "No--Lola please! Stop--" Lola continued with her assault, not caring about Neil's obvious distress." Cmon Nathaniel loosen up this is gonna be so fun!" With each passing second Neil felt like he was gonna explode.. he couldn't do this... why was Lola doing this- His thoughts were abruptly cut off by a sharp sensation on his lower neck. With the appearance of Lolas teeth digging into his neck, Neil finally let go and screamed._
> 
> "NEIL!"
> 
> Neil awoke to screaming, not realizing it was his own until a few moments later. Neil could faintly recognize voices in the background and a presence closely beside him, but felt as if he were underwater, drowning in his own mind. 
> 
> "-nei-neil--NEIL!"
> 
> Neil's eyes jolt up, putting together shapes and figures who he can dimly put together as his teammates and coach. Where were they? Neils thoughts feel mangled and he can only think about what is going on? Neil is grabbed out of his thoughts, literally, when Andrew decides he's had enough of Neil's idiocy. What Andrew, along with the rest of the foxes, wasn't expecting however, is how Neil would flinch and whimper away from even Andrews hand. Andrew immediately pulls his hand away from Neil's neck, knowing that at this moment his touch is only making Neil's panic induced state worse. "Neil.... Neil hey look at me, you are safe, you are on the bus with the rest of your teammates, we just played a game and are on our way back to palmetto right now, you are safe.." throughout his reassurances Andrew could see the fog that was previously clouding Neil's eyes start to fade. "Neil no one will ever hurt you again, you are safe, I won't let anyone touch you." Neils eyes found Andrews and what might be the most unexpected thing happens, Neil breaks down. The foxes, already sad that Neil had a horrible nightmare, are completely broken by how Neil cries. No one, not even Andrew has seen Neil cry, just supporting the fact that his nightmare must have been more horrendous than even the foxes imagined. 
> 
> Neil can distantly realize that he's no longer in that dreaded car trunk, filled with the smell of chloroform and cheap perfume and hands that don't seem too keen on keeping to themselves, but his mind can't help but feel the teeth and fingers roaming over every inch of his body.
> 
> "-nei...neil-"
> 
> Neil doesn't realize that his thinking has caused him to start curling into himself, letting out small whimpers every few seconds. Andrew would never be one to admit he's worried but seeing his junkie like this makes him feel...something. "Neil! God dammit look at me!"
> 
> " _Look at me! Aren't you curious, cmon N_ _athaniel i know you're having fun-"_
> 
> Next thing Neil knows he's outside puking his guts onto the concrete while thoughts race around his mind... whats going on? where are we? wait when did the bus stop? Who's feet are those? wait- When Neil's brain finally catches up to this thought he looks up and meets the eyes of none other than Andrew minyard. He can feel the teams presence at his back, making him feel more anxious than before. "neil-neil.... Abram look at me!" That name.. Neils only called that by Andrew so he must be safe Neil's mind supplies. When Neil finally realizes that he's looking at Andrew and not some hallucination of him, he calls for Andrew. "Andrew..ple- help me." Andrew doesn't waste a second and falls to the ground so that the and Neil are within inches of each other.
> 
> "junkie, yes or no?" "yes Andrew, its always yes"
> 
> Despite Andrews grumbles at that he moves closer, placing his hand on the back of Neil's neck. The initial flinch that Neil does has Andrew almost backtracking but Neils 'yes' reassures Andrew. Given the progress, the rest of the foxes slowly but surely make their way down to the floor as well, surrounding Neil and Andrew while still giving them plenty of space.
> 
> "Abram, whats going on?" Andrew wasn't stupid, he's seen the change in Neil since Baltimore, he's seen the sometimes too visible flinch that Neil makes when a teammate goes in for a hug or a high five, he sees the way that Neil wakes up from nightmares, his demeanor different from that of his old nightmares. Point is, Andrew minyard is not stupid, he sees that something happened that Neil has not told them and can't help to think that this latest nightmare might be the key in cracking what that is.
> 
> Neils eyes track aimlessly across all of the foxes faces and then settle on Andrew. Neil thinks about all his teammates: how Nicky never fails to stay positive, how Kevin's determination is what makes him, well him, how dans leadership sets the foundation for the foxes, how Allison has become the best friend he never knew he needed, how matts support makes him feel invincible, how Aaron, although rough, has been gradually becoming a member of Neil's friends, how Wymack has been the father figure that every kid should have, and lastly how Andrew has become Neil's nothing and everything at the same time. Neil feels his barriers back down and relaxes into Andrews hold. "I lied to you all" Neil states. The foxes stare, not sure exactly where this is going. Besides Andrews initial tense everyone is waiting with baited breath.
> 
> Neils eyes close as he says "in the car with Lola-" at the name every fox freezes- " she-she did other things be-besides the cigarette lighter and the kn-knife." Neils eyes once again open and lock with Andrews, needing all the support for what he needs to say. " After she was done with the.. lighter she and Romero.. they brought me to the trunk and I was shoved in... I thought they would just knock me out but she-lola climbed in and she..got on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breathe or do anything and then she-" Neil breaks off as he shudders a sob, tears tracing down his face. With a look of reassurance from the foxes, Neil gathers his strength and completes his story. "I was so confused on why she got in there with me but then she... she started talking about my father and how _pretty_ i was and then she- i couldn't see anything.. all i felt were hands and.. fingers and teeth all over me and all i could smell was her cheap perfume." Although more could be said, the foxes didn't need to know the rest to gather what happened, the thought paling their faces.
> 
> The tension between the foxes is impalpable... knowing that Neil has been harboring this secret alone breaks them. Andrew doesn't know how to react. Throughout the story Andrew struggled with keeping his own head from straying to far, but was ultimately tied down to the distress laced in Neil's words. he questions himself.. how could I have not known? if anyone should've been able to tell it would've been me! Andrew not only feels like a failure to Neil, he feels like a failure to himself. The was something Andrew would've never wanted for Neil or anyone for that matter.. how could someone do this. Andrew was brought out of his thoughts by a barley there touch on his wrist who's fingers connect to the very person he failed.
> 
> "Andrew I'm sorry.." "Shut it Abram."
> 
> The other foxes stare in shock, not knowing completely how to comprehend what has happened. Even Kevin and Aaron don't know what to say or do. As a coach, Wymack feels helpless knowing that he can do nothing to erase or change what has happened to any of his foxes. With another 5 minutes of silence passing, leave it to nicky to break the still air.
> 
> "Neil..it doesn't matter what she did to you or who your father is, we will never allow you to be hurt again...were your family and we love you..can I give you a hug?" Nickys timid question is what sparks a new onslaught of tears that Neil doesn't have the energy to hide nor fight. As tears slide down his cheeks he gives an almost unnoticeable nod and is instantly engulfed by Nicky. The others slowly follow and each add on a layer to the ever-growing group hug. As much as Neil is touch-sensitive in this moment, he can't help but feel safe surrounded by his foxes. Andrew, although not directly in the hug, keeps hold of Neil's neck, keeping both parties grounded in the present. When Neil's eyes next look up and lock with Andrews, Neil can't help but feel that this spoken agreement of nothingness is his lifeline, and looking into those hazel eyes, Neil has never felt so _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or comment! I would love to hear how I can approve or just any constructive comments y'all have! I hope you found this story good :)


End file.
